Senior and Junior (SuLay)
by AfChanSNSH
Summary: apakah aku benar-benar tidak boleh menyimpan secercah perasaan padamu?— ah, benar juga. aku ini hanya juniormu, kan? / summary edited - / Senior and Junior SuLay Version / RnR'-'
1. Chapter 1

Hai!'-' aku nulis ff lagi nih. Title-nya sama, Senior and Junior. Tapi yang SuLay version'—' ada yang penasaran Lay nasibnya gimana, kan. Disini deh aku ceritain wehehe'-'

Ini part 1-nya ya. Part 2-nya nyusul'-' siswi SMA kan agak gimana gitu /slapped

Oke, langsung baca aja ya, happy membaca'-'

...

Senior and Junior

Rated T

Pairing: SuLay (Suho-Lay)

Genre: Romance

Warning

GS. AU. Fic aneh. Fic berantakan. Fic jelek. Seperti biasanya. TTnTT

Reviewnya boleh sesudah membaca nanti? Ngehehehe.

...

"Kau mengerti ini?"

"Kau bertanya padaku? Sayang sekali, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti hal yang berhubungan dengan matematika dan semacamnya."

"Hei, sudah belajar fisika kemarin malam?"

"Oh percuma, otakku seakan-akan mau meledak."

"Materi bahasa inggris yang dijelaskan miss Tiffany kemarin bagaimana, sih? Aku tak mengerti."

Begitulah sekilas percakapan disuatu kelas pada saat istirahat makan siang. Saling menanyakan materi-materi mata pelajaran yang tak dimengerti. Jelas saja mereka menjadi murid-murid yang rajin, karena hari Senin nanti ulangan harian bersama pertama disemester baru akan dilaksanakan.

"Agh, percuma aku bertanya dengan mereka semua. Tidak ada yg mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan guru dengan mata yg hilang ketika tersenyum itu!" rutuk seorang gadis dengan muka yang menggambarkan keputus asaan. Keputus asaan tidak berhasil mendapatkan seorangpun yang mengerti materi yang ditanyakannya.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku?" sahut gadis yang sedang duduk kalem dimejanya sambil membaca majalah.

"Oh?! Kau bisa mengajariku, Lay?!" mimik keputus asaan gadis tadi langsung berubah drastis menjadi sangat antusias.

"Tidak." Singkat. Jelas. Padat. Itulah yang gadis kalem itu jawab.

"KAU! YIXING!"

...

"_Okay. Any questions, students_?"

"_Nothing, miss!_"

Oh, jawaban yang sangat 'semangat'.

"_Then, i think that's all for today. Let's meet again next week, and good luck with your first exam here, everybody_!"

Miss Tiffany—guru dengan eyesmile-nya yang cantik—mengemasi buku-buku tebalnya dengan cekatan dan berjalan anggun keluar dari kelas dengan ketukan sepatu heels-nya yang terdengar jelas ditelinga para murid.

Dan ketika pintu kelas itu dibuka dan ditutup kembali, helaan nafas yang dihembuskan secara bersamaan terdengar.

"Whoa. Dia memang cantik. Tapi sayangnya ilmu yang dia berikan tidak pernah diterima oleh otakku." ucap Taemin—masih ingat dengan sang gadis putus asa yang pernah aku sebut?—dengan wajah masam.

"Ha. Aku setuju denganmu. Tapi tentang kecantikan, tentu aku yang lebih cantik dari guru berumur 24 tahun itu." Kali ini gadis disebelah Taemin menyahut—Luna.

"Cis, hilangkanlah sesekali penyakit pede akutmu itu, nona Park. Aku muak." Desis Taemin sinis.

"Daripada kau? Gadis yang sangat sangat ingin tahu warna pakaian dalam yang dipakai Minho sunbae. Begitu, kan?"

"Ya, kau, apa katamu?!"

Taemin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berkelahi dengan Luna, sampai sebuah suara memotong pertengkaran kedua gadis itu,

"Ssssh. Duo tupai, bisakah kalian diam? Memang susah kalau sudah berdekatan dengan kalian berdua." Seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang dikuncir kuda menatap tajam sang duo tupai yang disebut.

"Jangan salahkan aku, dia yang mulutnya merepet duluan." Kata Luna seraya menunjuk Taemin.

"Apa katamu, tupai sok cantik? Mulutku merepet? Bukankah kau yang mulutnya lebih merepet dibanding aku?" ujar Taemin tak kalah sengitnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku tupai sok cantik, kau tupai bibir tebal!"

"Tupai bibir tebal lagi katamu! Aku ini tupai bibir seksi!"

Dan terjadilah adu mulut. Jikalau di dalam komik-komik, mereka terlihat sedang saling bergulat.

"STOP! Hentikan perdebatan kalian! Taemin, Luna, hentikan! Henti—Taemin, berhenti menendang! Kalian berhentilah—oh ya Tuhan Luna, kenapa kau melempari alat tulis! Sudahlah berhenti bertengkar kalian berdua, kumohon berhenti bertengkar, berhenti bertengkar, AKU BILANG BERHENTI BERTENGKAR!"

...

...

Taemin menarik kakinya—yang tadi menendang-nendang. Begitu juga Luna yang berhenti melempari alat tulis miliknya.

Begitulah jikalau emosi sang ibu sudah berada di ubun-ubun.

Lay—gadis berambut cokelat tadi—menatap tajam kedua gadis itu.

"Pertama. Kalian mengganggu tidurku. Aku ingin puas-puas tidur sebelum nantinya aku akan mulai begadang untuk ujian yang dimulai di hari senin nanti. Kedua. Kenapa kalian selalu tidak pernah akur?! Ayolah, kita sekelas hanya satu semester. Semester kedua siapa tahu kita sudah tidak sekelas lagi! Jadi, berdamailah kalian!" omel Lay panjang lebar selebar lebarnya halaman sekolah mereka.

Taemin membuka mulutnya, "B-bukan aku yang memulai! Tapi di—oh baiklah Yixing. Aku yang salah, aku minta maaf."

Luna meringis melihat kepasrahan Taemin. "Tidak, aku lebih bersalah. Aku selalu saja memancing perkelahian."

Taemin menatap Luna, "Sudahlah Luna, tidak perlu mengalah untukku. Aku yang salah."

Luna balas menatap Taemin, "Tapi aku tadi mengataimu, kan. Jadi aku yang lebih salah."

Tatapan Taemin mulai diselimuti emosi. "Ha. Jadi kau mengaku kalau kau tadi mengejekku, kan? Kau memang salah, dasar sok cantik!"

Luna menatap Taemin sengit. "Oh, jadi kau senang aku mengaku? Tidakkah harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku membelamu! Bibir tebal!"

"DIAM KAU LUNA!"

"KAU YANG HARUSNYA DIAM, TAEMIN!"

"HENTIKAN!"

...

Akhirnya mereka bertiga—Taemin, Luna, Lay—berjalan-jalan keluar kelas seusainya perkelahian dua gadis yang cukup panjang tadi.

"Begini lebih baik, kan. Menghabiskan waktu sambil menghirup udara segar diluar kelas yang pengap sehabis pelajaran miss Tiffany tadi. Daripada saling mengejek. Menguras energi secara percuma saja." Ujar Lay seraya menutup matanya menikmati angin yang bertiup kecil.

"Sudah kubilang dia yang memulai, Yixing." Sungut Taemin.

"Egh, ya, ya, ya, terus saja menyalahkanku." Gerutu Luna.

"Sudahlah kalian, jangan mulai lagi. Pikirkan saja ulangan hari Senin."

"Aaah kumohon jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu, Yixing! Aku muak! Fisika, Matematika, Kimia, aku tak mengerti semuanya! Terutama pelajaran miss Tiffany yang terkutuk itu! Untung saja Bahasa Inggris dijadwalkan hari Rabu! Hanya itu yang bisa membuatku merasa senang!" cerocos Taemin seraya mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Yang aku benci kenapa Sejarah harus hari Senin." Kata Luna dengan wajah yang ditekuk putus asa.

"Sudah, kita hanya bisa belajar untuk menghadapinya." Ucap Lay. Sebenarnya dia juga membayangkan soal-soal yang sedang dibuat oleh guru-gurunya. Seketika tubuhnya merinding membayangkannya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan susunan tempat duduknya? Bukannya.. kita duduk dengan senior dan tempatnya diruangan yang lain?" Luna menyeletuk.

"Ah, benar, benar. Aku baru ingat. Kalau aku tidak salah.. kita duduk dengan senior kelas 2-2. Ruangan kita diruangan tujuh." Kata Taemin seraya mengingat-ingat.

"Ruang tujuh? Berarti dilantai pertama." Ujar Lay.

"Hu-uh. Dan senior kelas 2-2.. itu kelasnya Kyuhyun sunbae, kan?"

"Eh? Benarkah? Eng—ah, ya, ya! Benar, kelasnya Kyuhyun sunbae. Taeyeon sunbae juga, kan? Aku mengingatnya."

"Karena mereka orang yang terkenal disekolah ini, Taemin."

"Cis, diamlah kau Luna."

"Aku tak dengar. Hei, bagaimana nanti sepulang sekolah kita lihat ruangan tujuh dilantai bawah? Aku penasaran aku duduk disebelah siapa. Siapa tahu sunbae-nya tampan, hihihi." Luna tertawa genit dengan khayalannya yang indah.

"Berharap sekali kau."

"Biarkan saja. Daripada kau, orang yang cintanya tak terbalas. Kasihaan, Minho sunbae sudah berpacaran dengan Yuri sunbae. Hahaha!"

"KAU CARI MATI DENGANKU, LUNA PARK?"

Lay hanya melihati perdebatan kedua temannya dengan raut muka datar.

...

"Cepatlah Taemin, aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya!"

"Dasar gila. Jangan terlalu senang, Luna! Siapa tahu kau duduk dengan senior culun!"

"Tidak akan! Senior kita tidak ada yang jelek, kau tahu itu!"

"Cis. Percaya diri sekali dia. Ah Yixing.. kira-kira aku duduk dengan siapa, ya? Kenapa harus dengan kelas 2-2, sih.. kenapa tidak kelas 2-3 saja? Kan aku bisa satu ruangan dengan Minho sunbae.."

"Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi, Taemin. Selama Minho sunbae masih ada hubungan dengan Yuri sunbae dia tidak akan melirikmu."

"Egh. Pasangan itu. Sudah 4 tahun berpacaran tidak bosan-bosan juga. Ayolah, akhiri hubungan kalian yang memuakkan itu! Beri kesempatan untuk gadis lain mendekati Minho sunbae, dasar tante Yuri sialan!"

"Besar sekali suaramu Taemin, nanti ada senior lain yang dengar."

"Biar saja, heh."

"Hei kaliaaan, sudahkah berbincang-bincangnya? Ayo kita liat susunan tempat duduknya!" Luna memanggil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kami tahu, Nona sok cantik. Jadi, dengan siapa kau duduk?" Taemin mengamati kertas yang tertempel dijendela ruangan tujuh.

"Lee Donghae. Aku tidak tahu yang mana seniornya. Semoga saja tampan."

"Semoga saja jelek. Baiklah, dan aku duduk disebelah.. Seo.. Joo Hyun. Heh, siapa ya? Aku tak mengenal sunbae itu." Taemin menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kita kan baru disekolah ini, Taemin bodoh. Maklum saja lah."

"Iya juga sih. Bagaimana denganmu, Yixing? Siapa senior yang duduk denganmu?"

"Sebentar. Aku sedang membaca namanya. K-Kim.."

"Kim?"

"Kim.. Joon.. Myun.."

"Ya, Kim Joonmyun."

TBC

Author's note

Halo hai halo! Udah baca?'-' udah kan ya, udah nyampe sini'—'

Inilah part pertama, jreng jreng. Part ke-2 akan segera datang, aku bakal nyempat-nyempatin ngetik ff kok'—'

Gak ada ide buat ceritanya. Jadi pake kisah asli eke aja. Aduh cucok kok curcol'-'

Yaudah deh, eke minta repiu-nya ya cintaaawh. Mwach'-'


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeoooooong~ /tebarduit/

Aku post part 2 nih :3 :3 kelamaan, ya? hehhehe abisnya gak ada waktu ngetik:') baca ff sih bisa, tapi kalo ngetik ff.. susah:') inipun awalnya ngetik pas lagi ujian praktek TIK /curcol/ ;'3

Udah ah, langsung capcus aja ya ;33

* * *

Senior and Junior

Rated T

Pairing: SuLay (Suho/Lay)

Genre: Romance

Warning

Genderswitch. AR. Fic aneh. Fic berantakan. Fic jelek. Like always lah TTTuTTT

setelah membaca nanti tinggalkan review, ya ;;)

* * *

Happy membaca! '-')/

* * *

"_Kim Joon Myun.."_

"_Ya, Kim Joon Myun."_

* * *

Taemin dan Luna terdiam menatap Lay setelah mendengar nama yang disebutkan gadis dengan _dimple_ itu.

"... Kim Joon Myun? Hmm, tunggu dulu— rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu." Ucap Taemin.

"Kau juga berpikiran sama denganku, bibir tebal? Aku juga merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu, tapi siapa ya?" ucap Luna seraya meletakkan jari telunjuknya didagu.

Lay menatap Taemin dan Luna bergantian.

"... benarkah? Kalian kenal senior itu?"

Taemin balas menatap Lay. "Aku tidak kenal, sih. Hanya pernah mendengar nama itu disebutkan orang-orang. Tapi.. ah, sudahlah. Aku benar-benar lupa."

Luna mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, aku juga. Aku menyerah. Sepertinya kita hanya akan menemukan jawabannya hari Senin nanti."

Lay menghela nafas. Sungguh, ia sangat penasaran dengan seniornya yang bernama Kim Joon Myun itu.

Apakah seniornya itu baik? Nakal? Kenapa Taemin dan Luna seperti pernah mengetahui dia? Apa dia berandalan sekolah?— tentu tidak karena Lay ingat tidak ada satupun murid berandalan disekolahnya itu.

* * *

"Huah, otakku rasanya akan meledak!"

Lay berteriak frustasi.

Dia sudah membulak-balik halaman buku cetak sejarahnya yang tebal berulang-ulang. Ia juga sudah mencoba mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Dan hanya 5-9 soal yang terjawab dari 15 soal yang tersedia. Itu baru soal pilihan ganda, belum lagi soal _essay_-nya.

"Tuhan.. semoga kau mendatangkan keajaiban esok harinya ketika aku menjawab soal-soal dari pelajaran yang hampir membuatku gila ini.. amin." Lay hanya bisa berdoa kepada sang pencipta. Yah, tak ada salahnya kita ikut meng-aminkan doa Lay, bukan.

"Haaah.. sejarah tidak masuk ke otak sepenuhnya. Apa yang bisa membuat seluruh isi buku cetak itu meresap kedalam otakku dengan cepat, ya." Lay memejamkan matanya sambil berceloteh. Dia merasa benar-benar penat.

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Belajar kembali? Aku benar-benar sudah menyerah." Lay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Lay berpikir lagi. Daripada waktunya terbuang percuma hanya untuk melamun dan tidur-tiduran, lebih baik dia—

"Mencari informasi tentang Kim Joon Myun!"

Entah kenapa Lay tiba-tiba berkata begitu. Tapi yang jelas sekarang ia sedang mencari-cari _handphone_-nya yang ditaruhnya entah dimana.

"Ketemu kau!"

Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah benda persegi panjang yang pas digenggam oleh tangannya.

"Ahaha, baiklah. Sekarang kita cek akun _facebook_ kita yang sudah lama terbengkalai."

Benar, semenjak Lay memasuki sekolah menengah atas, ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mampir ke dunia maya. Terlebih hanya untuk mengecek akun sosial medianya.

Setelah _sign in_ dan beranda _facebook_ muncul di layar _handphone_-nya, Lay berpikir.

"Aku harus mulai mencari tahu dari mana? Dari akun _facebook_ teman-temanku? Atau akun _facebook_ senior? Eh, tapi aku kan tidak banyak mengenal seniorku. Bagaimana bisa tahu akun _facebook_ mereka."

Lay masih berpikir. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu dengan sosok seniornya yang bermarga Kim itu.

"Apa kucoba saja mencari dengan nama aslinya?"

Lay menatap layar _handphone_-nya lama.

"Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Ucapnya final.

Ia mulai mengetikkan nama 'Kim Joon Myun' di kotak pencarian. Dan ketika hasilnya bermunculan—

"Ah, ada, ada!" ucap Lay antusias. Ia merasa senang sekali ketika ia menemukan sebuah akun dengan nama 'Kim Joon Myun' yang tertera dilayar _handphone_-nya itu.

"Hihihi, mari kita memulai kegiatan _stalking_ kita." Ucap Lay lagi diiringi dengan kikikan kecil.

Lay, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis tengah kasmaran yang mendapatkan sms berisi kata-kata manis dari pacarnya.

* * *

"Huh. Ternyata dia sama saja denganku. Menyebalkan."

Oh, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Mari kita lihat siapa yang sedang mengeluh itu.

Lay terlihat menatap _handphone_-nya dengan air muka tidak puas.

"Senior _kudet_! Sok sibuk sekali. Terakhir membuka akunnya sendiri bulan lalu. Apa-apaan itu!" sungut Lay. Tunggu, orang yang punya akun itu saja tidak sewot, kenapa gadis berkebangsaan China itu mengomel?

"Sudah, ah! Aku tidak mau tahu denganmu, Kim Joon Myun! Toh besok aku akan tahu siapa kau sebenarnya." Lay berbicara tepat didepan _handphone_-nya yang masih menampilkan akun facebook Kim Joon Myun. Lay, jangan bilang kau sudah kehilangan kewarasan. _Handphone_-mu takkan mendengar omelanmu.

_Handphone_ tak bersalah itu pun dilempar gadis itu tak tentu arah. Ya ampun. Tidakkah ia memikirkan orang tuanya yang bekerja dengan peluh yang mengucur deras hanya untuk membelikan _smartphone_ itu untuknya?

Lay pun memutuskan untuk meneruskan membaca buku sejarahnya.

_Biarlah jika nantinya rambutku akan berubah menjadi keriting karena pelajaran dengan kisah yang panjang lebar ini. Yang penting aku tak mau mengurusi Kim Joon Myun lagi. Huh!_

Begitulah pikir Lay sebelum akhirnya membuka buku cetak sejarahnya yang sudah 30 menit terbengkalai.

* * *

Seorang gadis dengan sepatu _converse_ abu-abunya berjalan santai melewati koridor lantai satu. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan tujuh, ruangan dimana ia akan mengerjakan ujiannya bersama dengan teman-temannya dan senior kelas 2-2.

"Oh lihat, Yixing sudah datang, Taemin!" gadis itu mendengar suara seseorang menyebut namanya. Refleks gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat orang tersebut.

Terlihat Luna—sahabatnya—sedang bersandar kedinding dengan kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada. Ia tersenyum kepada Lay—gadis yang baru datang.

"Selamat pagi, Lay. Sudah belajar untuk sejarah?" ujar Luna dengan nada bergurau.

Lay hanya tertawa kecil. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apakah kemarin bisa disebut belajar atau bukan."

Luna ikut tertawa. "Kalau begitu kita sama saja, dong."

Lay dan Luna berbincang-bincang ringan di pagi pertama ujian hari itu, sebelum sebuah suara cempreng memotong obrolan mereka,

"MANA YIXING MANA?!"

Dan sialnya pemilik suara cempreng itu berteriak tepat didekat telinga gadis yang tengah bersandar.

Empat persimpangan muncul dipelipis gadis yang bersandar itu.

"HOI KAU BIBIR TEBAL! BISA KECILKAN SUARAMU? PAGI-PAGI MENDENGARMU BERTERIAK RASANYA MOOD-KU HANCUR!" sembur Luna tepat didepan muka Taemin.

Tak terima dengan ucapan Luna, Taemin pun membuka mulutnya—siap untuk balas menyembur,

"YA YA YA! BISAKAH KAU DIAM, SOK CANTIK! AIR LUDAHMU MUNCRAT KEMANA-MANA! DAN JANGAN HALANGI AKU, AKU SEDANG INGIN BICARA DENGAN YIXING!" semprot Taemin tak mau kalah. Suara cemprengnya menjadi bertambah cempreng.

"TAPI BISA KAN KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK DENGAN SUARA CEMPRENGMU ITU?!"

"BERISIK KAU LUNA PARK!"

Lay memijit pelipisnya. _Sarapan tambahan dipagi hari_, pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar pagi-pagi begini, dong. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Taemin?" ucap Lay, menyela adu mulut pedas kedua sahabatnya itu.

Taemin menghentikan celotehan dari mulutnya.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa."

Lay hanya memasang muka datar mendengar ucapan gadis dengan bibir penuh itu.

Luna menghela nafas. "Apa yang akan dia katakan tidak penting kok, La—"

"HUAAAAAAA YIXING! TERNYATA RUANGANKU DIPINDAHKAN DISEBELAH RUANG TUJUH! RUANG DELAPAN! TADI SAAT AKU DATANG SEORANG GURU MEMBERITAHUKANNYA, HUAAAAAA."

Taemin menangis histeris—hanya bohongan untuk mendramatisir suasana.

"AKU PINDAH RUANGAN YIXING, PINDAH, HUAAAAAAA."

"H-hey Taemin.. jangan histeris begitu. Memangnya kenapa kau sampai sedih begini?" Lay berusaha menenangkan Taemin yang mengamuk seperti beruang ketika ikan santapannya diambil.

"Kenapa reaksimu tak jauh berbeda dengan Luna, Zhang Yixing! Itu artinya kita tidak satu ruangan ketika mengerjakan ujian! Bodooooh!" Taemin memukul-mukul bahu Lay brutal.

"H-hey Taemin hentikan, j-jangan memukulku begitu, s-sakit kau tahu—Taemin kumohon berhenti!" bukannya berenti memukuli Lay, pukulan Taemin malah semakin brutal dan ganas. Bisa-bisa bahu Lay hancur dalam sekejap karena pukulan keras dari gadis yang hobi menari itu.

"YAH BIBIR TEBAL, LAY KESAKITAN, TIDAKKAH KAU LIHAT?!"

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Yixing.. apakah masih sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok.. sudah mendingan."

Lay menyentuh pundaknya. Mana mungkin rasa sakit yang begitu luar biasa langsung hilang dalam sekejap?

Lay hanya tidak ingin membuat Taemin khawatir berlebihan. Bisa bahaya jika sahabatnya ini mulai mengeluarkan sifat kepeduliannya yang tak tanggung-tanggung. Taemin bisa saja seharian memijiti bahunya tanpa henti. Enak memang dipijiti oleh orang. Jika saja cara memijitnya benar dan lembut. Dan cara memijit dengan lembut tidak berlaku pada Taemin.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau pukulanku terlalu keras." Taemin menatap bersalah Lay. Kita harusnya merasa senang ketika sahabat perhatian kepada kita. Tapi Lay tidak. Pengecualian untuk Taemin. _(Kayaknya kalo Taemin nunjukin perhatiannya Lay takut banget-n-)_

"Iya sudah tak apa. Sana keruanganmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Lay mengelus surai panjang kecokelatan Taemin. Ooh, tanda sayang seorang sahabat.

Taemin mengangguk. "Baiklah Yixing, aku akan ketempatku. Kita bertemu setelah ujian, ya!"

Lay tersenyum kearah Taemin yang mulai berjalan menjauhi ruangannya. Luna terkikik.

"Kau selamat dari pijitan mautnya."

Lay tertawa. "Yah, aku tak mau bahuku jadi tambah sakit. Dasar Taemin, kenapa dia begitu kasar sih."

"Dia bukan perempuan, mungkin." Luna tertawa keras.

"Hei, hei, kalau dia mendengarmu rambutmu akan rontok semuanya."

"Aku akan menjambaknya balik, Lay. Itu mudah."

Lay tertawa seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Luna. Ia senang punya sahabat seperti Taemin dan Luna. Yah, walaupun mereka selalu bertengkar dengan sadisnya.

"Oh ya, kau sudah tahu senior Kim Joon Myun itu?" tanya Luna.

Mendengar nama itu, bibir Lay mengerucut.

"Aku mencari tahu tentangnya kemarin. Dia kurang _update_ sekali. Bahkan aku tak menemukan satupun foto dirinya! Huh, buat aku kesal saja."

Luna tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Lay.

"Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali, Lay."

"Terima kasih Luna Park, kau juga sangat aneh."

_TENG TONG TENG TONG_

Bel masuk pun terdengar.

"Wah, bel sudah berbunyi." Ucap Luna lesu.

"Hahaha, ayo berjuang untuk hari ini, Luna." Lay memberi semangat. Namun ia tahu itu tak berguna sama sekali, mengingat betapa stresnya ia kemarin menghapal satu bab yang menjelaskan tentang Pengertian dan Ruang Lingkup Sejarah yang panjangnya minta ampun.

Lay melihat-lihat seisi ruangan. Ada teman-teman dan senior-seniornya. Ia bisa melihat Taeyeon sunbaenim sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman-teman perempuannya yang lain.

"_Baiklah, aku harus mencari tempat dudukku. Bangku pertama dibarisan paling kiri— ah, aku mendapatkannya_."

Lay segera mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi. Ia melirik bangku disebelahnya yang masih kosong.

"_Kim Joon Myun itu duduk disini, ya. Belum datang rupanya_."

Lay memutuskan untuk membaca sekilas buku sejarahnya lagi. Ia lalu merogoh buku cetak didalam tasnya.

Saat Lay sedang asyik membaca, seorang laki-laki memasuki kelas. Lay tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena ia asyik membaca bukunya.

GREK

Mendengar suara kursi yg ditarik, Lay menoleh kesamping. Dan ia melihat seorang lelaki berparas malaikat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu didalam tasnya.

Lay menatap orang disebelahnya.

"_Diakah Kim Joon Myun?_"

* * *

Suasana kelas menjadi sangat hening. Tak ada keributan yang tercipta. Seluruhnya sedang mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengerjakan soal yang tersaji dihadapan mereka. Hanya 5 soal memang, tapi itu mampu membuat Lay merasa mual yang amat sangat.

"_Ya Tuhan, aku ingin pulang_." Batin Lay sengsara. Sudah dikatakan bukan, seluruh materi yang ia baca kemarin tak meresap kedalam otaknya. Mungkin Lay tahu jawabannya sedikit-sedikit, tapi ia sendiri masih merasa ragu dengan jawaban yang ia tulis.

"_Apa aku mencontek saja, ya?_"

Lay menggeleng kuat-kuat. Menepis pemikiran bejatnya itu.

"_Apa-apaan aku ini. Kau ingin orangtuamu dipanggil kepala sekolah, hah?_" omel Lay pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis China itu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia sudah memutuskan, ketika bel tanda ujian berakhir dibunyikan ia akan langsung mengumpulkan kertasnya, apapun isi dari kertas laknat itu.

Iseng, ia menoleh kearah seniornya—Kim Joon Myun—yang duduk disebelahnya. Seniornya itu terlihat sedang berpikir. Tak lama setelah itu ia menulisi kertasnya.

Ukh, Lay menatap seniornya itu iri. Pasti dia sangat pintar, pikir Lay.

Diam-diam Lay memperhatikan lekuk wajah Joonmyun. Tampan, ditambah dengan paras malaikatnya itu. Rambutnya hitam, tertata rapi. Menambah kesan _manly_ pada seniornya itu. Matanya indah, Lay yakin setiap perempuan yang bertatapan dengannya akan jatuh pada pelukannya.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"_Cukup, aku benar-benar sudah mabuk karena soal ini_."

Lay menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menepis segala pemikiran gilanya. Kenapa dia seperti terpesona dengan Kim Joon Myun?

"Hey, ini absensinya. Tanda tanganilah."

Suara yang cukup berat menyapu telinga Lay. Dan gadis itu pun menoleh kearah samping kanannya.

Dan ia melihat Joonmyun menyodorkan absensi kepadanya dengan senyum yang terukir.

_Senyum itu untuk Lay._

Dan Lay merasa ialah korban dari tatapan mata Joonmyun.

Ia bisa menebaknya dari jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

_Author's note_

Haloo haiiiii ;3

Udah baca yaaa :33 maaf abal, inilah ff-ku, selalu dipenuhi dengan keabalan ;u;

Kalo part ini ceritanya gak bagus, mian yaaa. Entah kenapa aku selalu kehilangan kata-kata dan jalan cerita untuk ff-nya ;w;

Sekali lagi maaf :'3 /sujud/

Okeoke, sekarang aku mau bales review dichapter sebelumnya :3

_selvian. summer: _iya ini gs'-' semoga suka yaa. ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review'-')/

_ExileZee__ : _azik deh belahan jiwa 8D makasih udah review'-')/

_Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : _iya, serem ya mereka berantem 8| silakan baca part ini, yixing udah ketemu dengan si suho'-')/ makasih udah review'-')/

_Jaylyn Rui : _kayaknya bakal panjang deh soalnya kisahku panjang .u. /slap/ iya mereka berantem serem bet-_,- ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review'-')/

_Des Parfaits : _sipsip, ini udah lanjut. makasih udah review yaw'-')/

_Laibel : _whoa, whoa, ini udah lanjut koook .u. makasih udah review'-')/

_chenma : _wah flashback nih ye 8D /ditabok/ naksir gak tuh sama seniornya? ;;) /iniapa /ditaboklagi. ini udah lanjuuut. makasih udah review'-')/

_MinieZhang : _iya, ini ficnya mami papi nih o:) udah lanjuut. makasih udah revieww'-')/

_Sabil : _udah lanjuuut niiih. makasih udah review'-')/

Oke, aku rasa ini aja ocehanku. Makasih udah baca hehehe :'''3

Review sangat dianjurkan dan diperbolehkan :'3


End file.
